1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to meat products treated with marinating compositions to enhance tenderness and taste and to marinating compositions and methods.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a carcass provides a proportion of higher priced meat cuts and a proportion of lower priced cuts. In order to maximize revenues, it is desirable to upgrade meat products from lower priced to higher priced products.
In the production of meat products, certain cuts of meat may be designated "high quality" and therefore high priced because of the tenderness and taste of these cuts. Other cuts may be designated "low quality" because they are tougher and therefore command a lower price. In order to maximize the proportion of high priced meat products obtainable from a carcass, lower quality meats may be subjected to processes that upgrade the meat. Further, even high quality cuts can be further upgraded by the addition of marinates, spices and the like to produce a product that requires a minimum of preparation before cooking.
Over the years, several methods have been developed for the treating of meats. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,608 indicates that meat can be tenderized by injecting between 15-40 wt. % cf a solution containing 2-10 wt. % common salt and 1-4% of a phosphate salt into the meat. The '608 patent indicates that of the phosphates, tripolyphosphates, tri and disodium phosphates produce the best results.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,261 also uses sodium tripolyphosphate but in combination with sodium ascorbate. This combination is said to provide a synergistic effect improving the meat's color and firm appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,777 relates to comminuted meat products, such as sausage, and recommends treatment of the meat with 1-15 parts by weight of an alkali metal phosphate and 1 part by weight of an alkali metal trivalent metal phosphate. Apparently, the addition of tetrasodium pyrophosphate and sodium aluminum phosphate to the meat results in a decrease in the weight loss of the comminuted meat product upon cooking. Further, for meats having a high pH, also known as "dark cutters," sodium aluminum phosphate is a recommended additive to adjust pH and improve binding and color.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,046 is directed to a composition useful as a substitute for the common curing agent, sodium nitrite which is conventionally added to hams, bacon, sausage and the like. The substitute composition is said to be safer and is a mixture of anhydrous sodium tripolyphosphate and a solution of sodium nitrite in sufficient water to hydrate the sodium tripolyphosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,983 indicates that numerous curing compositions have been prepared for use in improving and stabilizing the color and obviating shrinkage of meat products. In practice, the alkali metal phosphates are sodium phosphates having a Na.sub.2 O to P.sub.2 O.sub.5 molar ratio of about 1.7:1. These alkali metal phosphates in a 1% aqueous solution have a pH of about 9.8. When meat is treated with solutions of such phosphates, the pH tends to increase and this inhibits shrinkage of the meat products. When the pH of the meat is increased above the isoelectric point of the meat proteins, the water-binding capacity of the meat is increased. The '983 invention is a particulate composition for use in meat curing. This particulate composition includes an alkali metal hydroxide, such as sodium hydroxide, and a substantially non-reverted alkali metal tripolyphosphate, such as sodium tripolyphosphate, either with or without other meat curing ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,313 also uses sodium tripolyphosphate and is directed to a granular mixture of sodium tripolyphosphate and lemon juice. This granular mixture is said to be effective for treating meats to maintain color, taste and fresh quality even when the meats have been frozen for a long period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,963 indicates a method for tenderizing meat by slitting the meat with a plurality of blades and then spraying the slit meat with a tenderizing solution. The sprayed and tenderized meat is then packaged and frozen. The tenderizing solution may contain any of the known tenderizing phosphates such as sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium hexametaphosphate, sodium acid pyrophosphate, tetrasodium pyrophosphate, or combinations thereof.
U.S. Pat. No., 4,500,559 slows the blending of shank meat with autolyzed yeast extract and sodium tripolyphosphate together with lemon juice. This mixture is said to improve the taste of the meat. The yeast extract is said to reduce the "rangy or grassy" flavor of the meat and, in combination with the sodium tripolyphosphate and lemon juice, improves the texture and moisture retention as well as palatability of the meat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,522 provides a composition for reducing the weight loss of meat upon cooking. This composition includes acetic acid, gelatin, starch, sodium chloride, phosphate salt and water. The preferred phosphate salt is sodium tripolyphosphate.
Despite all the above research and development, there yet exists a need for a meat treatment process that will prevent weight loss upon cooking and, indeed, will provide a weight increase. Further, the process should not have a deleterious effect upon the organoleptic properties of the meat but should enhance tenderness, taste and palatability.